Ghosts of the Past
Ghosts of the Past is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular IV. Roles Starring * Renee * Cocktail, Bisque, and Pipsqueak (spirits) Appearances * Lash * Giboy * Russell * Cream and Queen * Toothy * Cuddles * Spicy (spirit) * Renee's other reincarnations (spirits) Plot Renee rides the bus home one night, but due to complications, she is dropped off at the wrong place. Ahead of her is a cemetery, which she must now walk through in order to get home. Along the way of her spooky journey, she stumbles upon the grave of Cocktail, giving her a few flashbacks of her former life. The same happens when she spots the graves of Bisque and Pipsqueak. A lightning flash occurs, followed by something Renee couldn't believe. The souls of Cocktail, Pipsqueak and Bisque rise up from their graves. Horrified, Renee flees the scene, only to be knocked unconscious by a lightning strike. The souls of her past lives surround her body, when Cocktail gets an idea. They enter her body and decide to take turns possessing her. Within minutes, Renee awakens and continues the walk home. The next morning, Renee assumes the incident was a dream. When she looks in her mirror, however, Cocktail takes control of her body. He admires his good lucks until realizing he is a girl, so he cuts off Renee's eyelashes and changes her hair to appear more masculine. Cocktail takes his vessel out the streets, where Lash and Giboy walk by. Cocktail hits on Lash, mistaking him for a girl, enraging him to the point where Giboy must hold him back as he tries clawing at Renee/Cocktail. Bisque now takes over Renee and takes her to the market. He approaches the seafood aisle, where Russell is shown putting several crabs in a paper bag. Bisque uses a crowbar to break open the glass tanks, freeing the live seafood. Before Russell could respond, the crabs escape and cut him to pieces. Since Renee's body could get doused by the flooding water, Bisque runs off. At the carnival, Pipsqueak takes over as Renee. He realizes he is actually tall enough to ride a roller coaster and gleefully goes to one. He boards a roller coaster with Cream, Queen, Cuddles and Toothy sitting in the rear. Everybody has fun until the roller coaster speeds downward. The fire from Renee's body spreads and kills the passengers behind her. The entire ride soon catches fire and the coaster flies off the tracks. The coaster conveniently crashes into the cemetery and Renee bashes her head into Cocktail's gravestone, killing her. The three souls are sent back to their graves, while a certain fourth soul has nowhere to go. As night falls, Renee gets back up in her new form, meeting the soul of her phoenix self. The other souls of her past lives soon surround them. Deaths # Russell is cut to pieces by crabs. # Cream, Queen, Cuddles and Toothy are burnt to death. # Renee cracks her head against Cocktail's gravestone (revives as a dark blue bat). Trivia * Renee's reincarnation for this episode is a dark blue bat wearing a witch's hat. * While most of the past lives at the end resemble generic tree friends, Spicy can be seen amongst the crowd of souls. * The title card features a ghostly font, which becomes fiery before fading out. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular